Dragon's Bane
by HarlequinRaven
Summary: The Hogwarts Express has picked up some strange passengers in its time, but none so strange as Illyria. She encounters Draco Malfoy, and irritation ensues on both ends.


_Dragon's Bane. Aka... Illyria, Meet Draco Malfoy._

_A/N: As to how this little oneshot came about; I thought, well, Draco should get what's coming to him for being an evil little twit. Haha. This is a o__neshot. I was originally going to make this into a series of drabbles, but I think this one and my Edward Cullen one are better as standalones. If I get a load of really good ideas for people Illyria should meet, then I might just put them all together. For now... enjoy. :)_

* * *

Draco got off the Hogwarts Express in a huff.

It was his seventh year at Hogwarts. He was a prefect. He was terrorising first years. He should be laughing with glee and carefree childishness.

Instead, Harry _bloody_ Potter made damn well sure he wasn't.

Him and his stupid, idiotic gang of Mudbloods and blood traitors. They had just made a complete fool of Draco in front of the _entire_ Slytherin compartment.

That stupid Weasley girl -- Ginny, or something; Draco wasn't going to waste the time of day learning the blood traitors' _names_ -- had tried to hex him. So, naturally, Draco had defended himself and cast an _Impedimenta_ jinx on her. Well, apparently, her and Potter were now an _item_, so that didn't sit too well with him. Potter and the Weasel, Ron, had started shouting practically every curse known to man, right there in front of the Slytherin compartment. The sheer nerve! Draco had been left there, lying on the floor, with tentacles coming out of his face; green skin; horns and a tail.

A tail! Bloody hell's blazes...

He was going to pay Potter back for this, if it was the last thing he _ever_ did!

Draco was so furious, he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and suddenly, whack! He knocked straight into something, very hard.

Draco found himself on the floor, looking up at an incredible sight. For a second, he thought he was hallucinating. A strong blow to the head, and all. A slim woman, with long, blue hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a brown, leather battle suit was looking down at him with an intense frown on her face.

Draco stumbled to his feet, aware of her gaze on him, with a scowl that would make first years run away crying. But this woman, if indeed that was what she was, certainly was no measly, snivelling first year.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco practically shouted.

The woman cocked her head at him, still piercing him with those painfully bright blue eyes.

"Who are you to speak to me in that impertinent manner? Filthy human," she spat, with a death-glare now marring her features.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, with a sneer, even though the woman looked murderously angry.

"Your name means nothing to me. It puzzles me how humans are so obsessed about names," she said, the last part almost to herself.

"_My_ name means nothing to you?" Draco said, in complete disbelief. "My family are the Malfoys. We are the most powerful wizarding family in England. Who are _you_?" he said, confidently.

Illyria was annoyed. Incensed, even. She had taken an instant dislike to this human. She had been gracing this space with her magnificent presence and this filthy human had contaminated it. Moreover, he had the arrogance to question _her_ authority and status as the mighty God-King Illyria! Well, she was having _none_ of that. Drawing herself up to her full height, she stood, tall and proud, in her fighting stance. It was only then, when she read the appropriate amount of fear in his scent, that Illyria deigned to address the stupid mortal.

"I am the God-King, Illyria!" she said, in her most commanding voice.

"Well, that's a decent name and no mistake," said a voice from behind them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood behind Draco and Illyria, surveying the scene. Harry and Hermione had huge holes for mouths, staring in complete and utter disbelief. Ron was the one who had spoken.

"I care not for this human. He displeases me," Illyria stated, still staring with utter hatred at Malfoy.

"Well, he doesn't er... 'much please us' either," Harry said, now with a huge grin on his face as Ron smirked. The twins had noticed the interaction, their eyebrows cocked in a perfect copy of the other, unbridled pleasure at seeing Malfoy so flustered clear on their faces.

"Shut your mouth, Potter," Draco hissed, venom in his voice. Illyria watched the interaction between them.

"Humans. So quick to fight. And yet..."

Suddenly, Illyria heard a noise. It sounded like... a scoff. She fixed her electric eyes on the one who had dared to make a _sound_ while her magnificent voice still rang in the room. It was the Malfoy boy, which did not surprise her in the slightest. All the other humans were in awe of her. _As well they should be, _Illyria thought smugly. The others seemed to hold their collective breaths as Illyria's face turned murderous, and she glared fiercely towards the Malfoy boy-child.

"You _dare_ to speak while I, the Old One Illyria, am speaking?" Illyria said, her voice even, yet utterly lethal.

"Yeah, I _dare_," Malfoy retorted, smirking.

Suddenly, and without warning, Illyria's hand shot out and wrapped itself around Malfoy's neck, gripping it tightly and hoisting him painfully off the ground, staring at him with daggers for eyes. He spluttered, gasping for air.

Illyria sighed, humans were so breakable and weak.

Changing her passions as quickly as the wind was something Illyia had grown used to doing. She lost interest and carelessly flung the human across the station. He hit a nearby wall with a loud _thwack_, and slumped to the bottom, now sporting a cut lip and a bruised face that would probably be there for a few weeks, not to mention a serious case of wounded pride.

Illyria whipped around and jumped on top of the now-moving Hogwarts Express, which was headed back to station nine and three-quarters in London. What possessed her to jump onto this stupid contraption in the first place? Illyria thought with disgust. _Useless machinery._

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all looked on, still laughing at Draco, with varying expressions of wonder and awe on their faces.

The blue-eyed god-king's hair whipped in the wind as the train blew away from the station with a loud siren sound. They were completely speechless for about a minute after the train departed. Ron caught Harry's eye.

"Now _that_ was bloody brilliant."

* * *

_A/N: Hope ya liked it! ;) Drop me a review and let me know. Raven. x_


End file.
